unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Eddy Raja
' Eddy Raja is the tertiary antagonist in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, a protagonist in Uncharted: Eye of Indra, ''and the leader of an Indonesian pirate gang. He also has a sister, Rika. He was one of many treasure hunters interested in acquiring the fabled El Dorado, and formed an alliance with Atoq Navarro and Gabriel Roman. They competed with Nathan Drake, Eddy's archrival, (whom he's already been well-acquainted with by the start of the game), Elena Fisher, and Victor Sullivan. He was once said to be "best friends" with Nathan Drake. Uncharted: Eye of Indra Episode 1 .]]Eddy is tied to a chair next to Nathan Drake, enduring the same torture at the hands of Daniel Pinkerton. In flashback, Nate takes a job from Pinkerton to locate a mysterious artifact; the Eye of Indra. He meets Eddy's sister; Rika, and they instead plot to rob Pinkerton of the amulet, though Pinkerton doesn't realize it, he already has the artifact locked up in his safe, as it is hidden within the other two treasures of Indra, the Path, and the Wrath. Unaware that Rika is Eddy's sister, Nate sleeps with her. Episode 2 In flashback, Rika reveals to Nate that she has told Eddy about the job. Nate and Rika get into a scrap with Eddy's pirates, but despite the initial disagreements and confusion, the three agree to work together to rob Pinkerton of the amulet. In the present, Eddy warns Nate not to tell Pinkerton anything while they continue to be tortured. Episode 3 Eddy and Nate come to a compromise about the job. The group head for Pinkerton's mansion. Eddy blows up Pinkerton's cars as a distraction, while Rika stays behind to cover them as Nate and Eddy sneak into the mansion. In the present, Pinkerton reveals he has captured Rika, and threatens to kill her if Nate or Eddy do not come clean about the amulet. Episode 4 In the present, Nate finally tells Pinkerton that he already has the Eye. In flashback, Nate and Eddy, having failed to stay hidden are in a gunfight with Pinkerton's guards. They reach the office where the safe is located, but Eddy's remaining detonator fails, and they cannot open the safe. Nate comes up with a plan: get caught. In the present, while Pinkerton is distracted, Rika breaks free and uses Eddy's concealed golden gun to wound Pinkerton and kill his guards, saving Nate and Eddy. Nate explains to Pinkerton that the whole ordeal was the improvised intention, as they needed Pinkerton to open the safe. Rika executes Pinkerton, and the three escape. Later, Rika double-crosses Nate and Eddy at gunpoint, taking the amulet for herself and leaving the two empty-handed. As Rika gets away, Eddy warns Nate not to say anything, before they go their separate ways. Uncharted: Drake's Fortune :"''How much trouble can one girl be?" :— Eddy discusses Elena with Nate Eddy Raja speaks certain words in Indonesion or Malay throughout the game. Eddy Raja's pirates follow after Nate all the way to the The Fort, where Eddy himself finally appears at with his men. Two men armed with M79's went to go kill Elena, but they to shoot at Nathan when they noticed him. The resulting blasts destroyed a part of the tower Nate was in and knocked him unconscious. Eventually he woke up in a cell, and Eddy then walked into the jailhouse holding Drake's map, saying how his men are dying. Nate refuses to work with Raja, despite his threats, saying that he'd rather die than help him. While the two were talking, Elena had placed a hook on the cell window bars and attached the hook to a jeep which would rip the back wall out of the cell. Eddy Raja stood in shock and Nate quickly grabbed the map out of Eddy's hands, and drove off with Elena, being followed by Eddy and his men. Nate and Elena finally escape the fort in a jeep, pursued by Eddy's men. Elena almost drives off a cliff and the jeep is left hanging. As Nate attempts to drive it back, Eddy arrives on the scene and tells them to get out and give him the map, Nate reverses the jeep and drives it off the cliff into the water below. The Treasure Vault Inside the Treasure Vault, Nate and Elena comes across roman numerals in the ground to help get around the labyrinths, walkways and dead ends, on the walk Nate spots human-like figures moving in the distance. As Nate and Elena progress through the Treasure Vault, Eddy blasts through the door at the back of the vault. Eddy Raja tells Nate "last man alive gets the gold," before ordering his pirates to kill Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher. The Heart of the Vault and Death They move upward as they advance and meet Eddy in a small room at the top of the vault. Nate and Elena arrive in the Heart of the Vault expecting to find the El Dorado treasure. They instead discover Francis Drake's remains, disappointed Nate leaves his ring with the body and says "So much for greatness. He wasted his life for nothing." Nathan Drake and Elena looking for a way out, as the distant screams of eddy's pirates can be heard. Nate boosts Elena up to a broken ladder where she climbs to the rooms upper level. She finds a rope that's stuck and attempts to throw it at Nate. As she attempts to swing it to Nate, Eddy and one of his pirates come in terrified. Eddy says to Nate that "we're dead, we're all dead!" There was no time to fight each other so they agreed to work together to kill off swarms of Descendants. During the fight the last member of Eddy's pirate gang was killed by a Descendant and pulled in a hole. A few minutes passed and Eddy was near the hole yelling his famous quote, "Don't mess with Eddy Raja!". However, a Descendant immediately pulled him into the hole and another Descendant bit Eddy in the neck, bringing him down to his death. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves : Though Eddy Raja does not appear in story mode, he is mentioned several times throughout Nate's journal. Eddy was also a reference at Nepal where you see one of the signs says Family Raja. He makes his appearance in multiplayer in the Drake's Fortune Multiplayer Pack, updated with all new quotes. His pirates gone by the name of Prakoso and Mac also appear in the Uncharted 2 Multiplayer. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Eddy appears alive in the Chapter 5 - Airport of Co-op Adventure. He, Lazarevic, and Flynn are seen loading the other half of the statue into a truck. While Nate, Sully, and Charlie Cutter are fighting Lazarevic's soldiers, Eddy can be heard over the speaker with quotes like "Don't die Drake. I want to kill you myself!" and acts unappreciative of Drake trying to save him on The Island (albeit the co-op missions are non-canonical.) He, like Lazarevic and Flynn, has a laser sight equipped on his gun. He uses a Tau Sniper and is killed like the other two villains. It was confirmed on the PlayStation Blog that Naughty Dog was working on new DLC for Uncharted 3. This turned out to be a new Co-op Adventure mission playable with the villains Eddy Raja, Flynn and Lazarevic. This mission acts as a prequel to the non-canonical co-op adventure storyline featured in Uncharted 3. Weapon(s) Appears In Uncharted: Drake's Fortune * Chapter 6 - Unlocking the Past (Ending Cutscene) * Chapter 7 - Out of the Frying Pan (Ending Cutscene) * Chapter 14 - Going Underground * Chapter 16 - The Treasure Vault * Chapter 17 - The Heart of the Vault (Killed) Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception multiplayer *Airport *Fort Trivia * In Drake's Fortune, 700 medal points unlocks Eddy's skin from the Villain Section on the reward menu. 900 medal points unlocks Eddy's Golden Gun; a golden Desert-5, from the Weapon Select menu. His golden gun is also available in Among Thieves. * While not mentioned, Eddy is referenced in Among Thieves. In Nate's Journal, there is a drawing of an angry statue, captioned "Angry Eddy (R.I.P.)", with the quoted words "I kill you, Drake!". Another part of the journal shows Eddy's name next to Harry Flynn's, with both of their e-mail addresses crossed out. * In Nepal, there are signs that say "Club Raja". * On the 12th of April 2011 renders, supposedly of Eddy Raja, appeared on SystemLink. According to the article, the renders are from a Naughty Dog staff member's blog, and bear the title, "Uncharted: The return of Eddy Raja." Naughty Dog's community strategist Arne Meyer later blasted the site, saying that they are far too quick to jump to conclusions and make wild assumptions in order to get headlines/hits. He went on to say that the renders were character art tests for a Naughty Dog employee.http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showpost.php?p=27084064&postcount=88 * Eddy is the only antagonist to appear in multiple stories; appearing in Drake's Fortune, Eye of Indra, ''and ''Uncharted 3's co-op adventure, along with Zoran who partook in Uncharted 2 and 3 Gallery Uncharted: Drake's Fortune Uncharted Eddy Raja.jpg|''"Lead me to the treasure and I might just let you live"'' Eddy Raja Uncharted.jpg|''"Hey, "Bule", last man alive gets the gold!"'' Eddy's Golden Gun.png|Eddy shooting at the descendants. Owned.jpg|Eddy's last moments Uncharted 2 multiplayer Eddy Raja Multiplayer.jpg|Eddy's multiplayer card Eddy Raja DFC Expansion Pack.jpg|Eddy's multiplayer render Uncharted Eddy.png|Eddy aiming a golden 92FS EddyRaja.JPG|This superstitious idiot... Uncharted 3 multiplayer Eddy Raja render.jpg|U3 Render of Eddy Raja Doughnut Eddy.jpg|Doughnut Eddy Others Uncharted 00.jpg|Eddy's Pirates Category:Uncharted Characters Category:Characters Category:Nate's Enemies Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Skins Category:Eye of Indra Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nate's Allies Category:Antagonists Category:Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Skins Category:Protagonist